ANOMALI
by Druella Wood
Summary: Haruno Sakura seorang mahasiswi Konoha University ingin mengunjungi neneknya yang tinggal di Suna. Tapi sayangnya, semua rencananya gagal total. Uchiha Sasuke datang sebagai penolongnya, namun di sisi lain, pria itu justru mengantarkannya pada pengalaman mengerikan yang tak pernah terbayang dalam benaknya. "Sasuke, apa kau tak mendengarku menggedor pintu dan berteriak?" #ANOMALI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rating : T**

* * *

Aku mematut diriku di cermin untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Seluruh keperluanku telah lengkap dan tersimpan rapi di ransel besarku dan tas kecilku, aku sudah siap menuju Suna.

Hari ini komunitas pecinta alam kampusku mengadakan acara _tour_ untuk mendaki gunung, dan panitia meminta para peserta pendaki untuk berkumpul di kampus untuk berangkat bersama menggunakan bus. Para peserta pendaki tidak semuanya anggota komunitas, contohnya saja aku. Aku merupakan mahasiswi yang sama sekali tidak aktif apalagi populer, dan aku juga tak berminat untuk jadi seperti itu. Aku tak tertarik untuk mengikuti komunitas-komunitas seperti itu, karena semua itu merepotkan bagiku.

Aku mendaftar ekspedisi pendakian ini sebenarnya hanya untuk bisa mencapai Suna dengan biaya murah. Aku ingin menemui nenek-ku disana, dia satu-satunya keluargaku sekarang ini. Tapi untuk mencapai Suna dari Konoha, aku perlu tiket kereta atau paling tidak tiket bus yang lumayan menguras kantong seorang mahasiswi pekerja paruh waktu seperti diriku.

Aku sudah punya rencana matang untuk ini. Tubuhku sama sekali tidak dirancang untuk mendaki gunung. Daya tahan tubuhku cukup kuat, dan akupun juga pernah mengikuti kelas bela diri saat SMP sampai SMA, jadi aku tak bisa dibilang anak manja ataupun lemah.

Aku hanya tidak pernah, tidak mengerti, dan sedikit khawatir mengenai kegiatan mendaki yang merepotkan itu. Aku khawatir jika aku kesulitan melakukan hal-hal manusiawi yang urgensi seperti buang air, mandi, dan hal lainnya. Memang alasan itu menggelikan untuk sebagian orang, tapi aku berani bertaruh sebagian orang lagi di dunia ini memiliki pemikiran dan pandangan sama denganku.  
Jadi, rencanaku adalah aku akan kabur dari rombongan setibanya di Suna. Aku akan menuju rumah nenekku.

Sialnya aku, kereta yang kutumpangi mengalami gangguan sinyal sehingga aku terlambat sampai di kampus. Saat tiba di kampus, bus yang mengangkut rombongan mahasiswa pendaki sudah berangkat. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di trotoar lapangan parkir kampus. Musnah sudah harapanku satu-satunya untuk pulang ke Suna. Jangankan dapat tumpangan bus murah, yang ada uangku yang telah kubayarkan untuk biaya akomodasi _tour_ ini melayang begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **::**

 **Druella Wood**

 **Presents**

 **::**

 **ANOMALI**

 **::**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara deruman mobil yang berisik menarik atensiku. Mobil antik yang aku bahkan tak bisa mengestimasi kapan kiranya tahun keluaran mobil _holden kingswood_ metalik ini. Ah, cat mobilnya sudah banyak mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Kaca mobil itu dilapisi kaca film gelap yang akan menghalangi cahaya matahari berlebih dan pandangan dari luar mobil.

Karena aku tak bisa melihat siapa orang yang ada di dalam mobil bobrok itu, jadi yang kulakukan hanyalah tetap duduk dan menatap tajam ke jendela hitam pekat itu seakan-akan mataku dapat melihat orang di balik kemudi.

Perlahan kaca jendela depan mobil itu turun dengan tersendat-sendat, diiringi decitan berisik yang sepertinya berasal dari pemutar tuas jendela yang sudah karatan. Setelah kaca jendela berhasil turun setengah jalan, kaca itu kemudian berhenti turun. Sepertinya pemilik mobil ini sudah menyerah dan tak mau memaksakan jendelanya untuk membuka lebih lebar lagi.

Aku memicingkan mata, berusaha menangkap wajah di balik jendela yang terhalang bayangan atap mobil. Sebuah kepala bersurai hitam kebiruan muncul dari balik jendela. Seorang pria ternyata. Tentu saja, memang apa yang kuharapkan? Seorang gadis pirang yang cantik dan modis mengendarai mobil seperti ini? Ia berdeham sebentar sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya pada pangkal hidung mancungnya sebelum bicara. "Apa kau butuh tumpangan?" begitu kira-kira kalimat yang kudengar jika telingaku belum rusak.

Aku menatapnya dengan skeptis dan dia menghela napas panjang.

"Kau... Haruno Sakura kan?" tanyanya ragu.

Sebelah alisku semakin naik. Benarkah dia mengenalku? Tapi aku tak mengenalnya. Seingatku, aku bukan gadis populer.

"Ya, bagaimana kau mengenalku?"

Dia sedikit salah tingkah dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Umm... a..ak... aku.. sering melihatmu di koridor saat pergantian kelas." akhirnya dia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya tanpa menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Matahari semakin terik dan aku malas untuk kembali membuang uangku hanya demi naik bus atau kereta lagi. Aku harus berhemat hingga gajiku cair akhir bulan nanti. Jadi aku langsung masuk ke mobilnya tanpa pikir panjang, dan meletakkan tas ransel besarku di kursi belakang.

"Kau akan kemana? Aku akan ikut denganmu hingga batas jalan dimana tujuanmu dan tujuanku berpisah." aku membuka suara terlebih dulu saat ia mulai men _-starter_ mobilnya.

Tangannya berpangku pada roda stir dan dia menoleh padaku. "Bukankah kau akan ke Suna untuk _hiking?"_ dia bertanya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan kembali menatapnya _skeptis._ Aku langsung menyuarakan pikiranku. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Dia menunjuk tas ransel besarku di jok belakang dengan ibu jarinya. Ah benar juga, bawaanku meneriakkan dengan jelas bahwa aku akan pergi jauh.

"Aku juga akan kesana. Hanya saja saat aku mendaftar, panitia bilang kuota kursi untuk peserta sudah penuh. Jadi aku tetap akan ikut ke Suna dengan kendaraanku sendiri."

Aku menatapnya takjub, ia dapat berbicara dengan lancar tanpa tersendat-sendat seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kurasa tindakanku merusak kepercayaan dirinya. Ia menyadari tatapanku lalu menundukan kepalanya. Lucu sekali, dia pemalu! Aku bisa melihat semburat merah muda di pipinya. Aku menggigit bibirku agar tidak tertawa.

Aku berdeham pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa geliku sebelum kembali bicara "Wow... kalau begitu kebetulan sekali! Tadi itu ada sedikit kendala pada kereta yang kutumpangi menuju kemari, jadi aku ketinggalan rombongan. Umm.. kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita jalan sekarang." aku melemparkan senyumku padanya.

Dia mengangguk patuh dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar gerbang kampus. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Interior dalam mobil ini sebelas dua belas dengan bagian luarnya, sama-sama _oldy_. Tapi walau begitu, sepertinya pria ini merawatnya dengan baik. Aku bahkan berpikir kalau ia menamai mobilnya.

Bagian dalam mobil ini bersih dan harum, ada bantalan dibelakang leherku, membuatku nyaman. AC-nya juga menyala walau tidak terlalu dingin, aku tidak tahu dengan penghangatnya. Tangannya menggapai _dashboard_ dan memutar radio lokal. Mobil dipenuhi alunan musik klasik yang aku tak mengerti.

" _Well_ , terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Jadi... siapa namamu?" aku menatap wajahnya yang sedang fokus menatap jalanan di depan. Wajahnya tampan juga dilihat dari samping sini.

Dia menoleh saat menjawab, "Sama-sama. Aku Uchiha Sasuke." dia tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali memandang ke depan.

Aku sempat terpaku sebentar melihat wajah dan senyumnya. Dilihat dari samping dia tampan, tapi saat dilihat dari depan dalam jarak lebih dekat, dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan. Dan senyumnya... astaga! Itu nilai plus-plusnya!

Aku mengedipkan mataku dan memalingkan wajahku menuju jendela.  
"Aku tak pernah melihatmu di kampus."

"Aku sudah memasuki semester akhir, jadi aku jarang berkeliaran di kampus kecuali di area perpustakaan dan kantor manajemen kampus."

"Aaa..." gumamku.

Kesunyian kembali mengelilingi kami. "Apa kau sering mengikuti acara kampus seperti ini sebelumnya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak." ia menjawab sambil mengedikan bahunya.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku mendaftar kegiatan ini bukan untuk benar-benar ikut mendaki." Ia melirikku dari ujung matanya sebelum kembali memandang ke depan. Aku berdeham sebentar dan melanjutkan "Aku hanya bermaksud menumpang kendaraan rombongan untuk sampai ke Suna."

"Kau mau ke tempat seseorang?" Sasuke menebak tepat sasaran.

"Nenekku." jawabku cepat.

Dia tak merespon apapun, jadi aku mencoba memastikan. "Jika kau berubah pikiran dan menjadi keberatan kalau aku menumpang padamu aku bisa turun selagi kita belum melewati perbatasan Konoha. Di dekat sini ada stasiun, kau bisa menurunkanku di halte terakhir sebelum perbatasan."

"Tak perlu sungkan, aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Dari awal aku yang menawarimu tumpangan karena tujuan kita searah, jadi bukan menjadi urusanku kemanapun tujuan akhirmu sebenarnya."

" _Arigatou."_ kataku.

"Hn."

Baik aku maupun Sasuke, tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Satu-satunya yang menyelamatkan suasana dalam mobil dari keheningan adalah suara dari radio yang kini sedang memainkan lagu _country_ seperti yang biasa diperdengarkan dalam film _cowboy_. Aku memandang keluar jendela dan memperhatikan kelebatan warna orange yang berasal dari daun-daun menguning musim gugur yang bertebaran di sepanjang jalan yang kami lewati.

Sasuke mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan stabil. Aku meliriknya, dia masih fokus berkendara. Wajahnya datar, namun matanya terlihat sangat dalam dan menyimpan banyak misteri.

Aku meraih ranselku di jok belakang dan mengambil sekotak stick cokelat dan sebotol minuman isotonik. Aku menyodorkan minuman itu padanya, dan ia melirikku.

Aku membukakan tutup botolnya dan kembali mengulurkan minuman padanya "Minumlah. Kita sudah menempuh empat jam perjalanan dan kau belum minum sama sekali. Kau bisa dehidrasi."

" _Arigatou."_ katanya sambil meraih botol dengan tangan kanannya dan menenggak isinya hingga setengah.

Aku meliriknya saat minum, dan tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan lebih intens dari yang seharusnya. Aku melihat gerakan jakun-nya yang naik turun saat menelan air isotonik, bahkan aku dapat melihat sedikit air mengalir keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Aku meneguk ludahku kasar saat ia berhenti minum dan menatapku sambil menyodorkan botol kembali.

"Kenapa tak kau habiskan? Kelihatannya kau sangat haus." tegurku, tapi aku tetap mengambilnya kembali agar kedua tangannya dapat kembali mengendalikan roda stir.

"Kau juga perlu minum." jawabnya singkat.

Aku tak menyahut, dan aku langsung menenggak habis sisa minuman itu. Tepat setelah tegukan terakhir aku menyadari sesuatu. _Kamisama!_ Aku meminum dari wadah yang sama dengan Sasuke!

Oh tidak! tidak! Aku tak boleh bersikap seperti anak remaja dalam masa pubertas yang akan mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini dan menggunakan istilah 'Ciuman Tidak Langsung'. Itu menggelikan. Dan bodoh.

Aku menggigit stick cokelat-ku dengan berlebihan hingga menimbulkan suara kretak yang berisik karena pemikiran bodohku tadi. Sasuke melirikku tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku mengalihkan wajah maluku ke jendela samping dan menyadari kalau sekarang sudah senja.

"Aku akan mengisi bensin di pom bensin pertama setelah perbatasan Amegakure. Jika kau mungkin ingin ke toilet atau membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan selama perjalanan, kau bisa membelinya di supermarket 24 jam di area pom bensin." Sasuke bicara sambil melirikku dari balik kaca matanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap jendela. Suara penyiar radio yang sama sekali tidak jernih dan putus-putus karena jaringan yang buruk mengisi keheningan diantara kami. Tanpa sadar aku telah terlelap sambil meringkuk di jok penumpang.

.

Langit sudah berwarna biru gelap saat Sasuke menepikan mobilnya ke area pom bensin. Aku melirik jam tanganku, waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh. Aku telah terbangun sejak lima belas menit sebelum sampai di tempat ini. Sasuke keluar lebih dulu dan aku segera melepas sabuk pengamanku dan ikut keluar. Udara malam musim gugur menyambut kulit lenganku yang hanya terbalut kaus putih tipis.

Sasuke meraih selang bensin kemudian menggesek kartunya di mesin dan menekan beberapa angka disana. Ia menunggu bensin mengalir ke tankinya, lalu menatapku.

"Pergilah ke supermarket disana jika ada yang kau butuhkan, nanti aku akan menyusul." dia berkata, lalu melanjutkan, "Dan oh... toiletnya ada di sebelah utara supermarket Sakura. Bangunannya masih menyatu dengan bangunan supermarket."

Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum tanpa persetujuanku saat mendengar Sasuke menyebut namaku.

"Daaann... Sakura." panggilnya.

Aku menatapnya menunggu. "Udara malam ini dingin, pakai jaketmu." Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan mesin pengisi bensin setelah mengatakan itu. Masih tersenyum, aku mengangguk kaku dan membuka pintu mobil kembali untuk mengambil jaket dan dompetku.  
Aku masuk ke supermarket dan mengambil beberapa makanan ringan, dua botol besar air mineral, dua potong _sandwich_ tuna, dan dua buah _hotdog_. Aku akan membiarkan Sasuke memilih makanan apa yang diinginkannya. Antrian di kasir tidak terlalu panjang, tapi kandung kemih seperti meneriakiku untuk segera memuntahkan isinya. Jadi aku meletakan keranjang belanjaku di sebelah meja kasir, dan beranjak ke sisi utara memutuskan untuk ke toilet lebih dulu sebelum membayar.

Aku mendapati satu satunya pintu disana. Letak pintu itu agak menjorok ke dalam, membuatnya terlihat seperti lorong kecil sepanjang satu meter. Tak ada label pada pintu itu yang menunjukan apakah itu toilet pria atau wanita. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku tetap masuk adalah papan bertuliskan 'TOILET' dengan warna hitam yang ditempel di bagian depan pintu.

Aku langsung masuk bilik paling kanan dan menyelesaikan urusanku di dalam sana. Setelah selesai, aku menghampiri wastafel dan mencuci tanganku disana. Tak ada seorangpun di toilet selain aku. Aku menatap wajahku di cermin buram yang dipenuhi bintik jamur di sisi-sisinya dan mendapati wajahku terlihat kusam. Aku tak membawa apapun untuk mencuci muka, maka aku hanya membasuh dan menggosoknya berkali-kali dengan air dari wastafel.

Penerangan toilet sangat payah, karena hanya berasal dari satu buah bohlam dengan _watt_ kecil di tengah ruangan. Dan saat aku mengelap wajahku dengan _tissue_ sambil bercermin, aku baru memperhatikan kalau ruangan ini sangat memprihatinkan dan tak terurus. Lantainya berkerak di beberapa sudut dan sebagian besar warnanya sudah kecokelatan. Pintu-pintu bilik berjamur di bagian bawah, dan wastafelnya dihiasi bintik dan kerak cokelat disekeliling keran.

Ini... menjijikan.

Tapi aku sedang dalam keadaan mendesak. Bisa menemukan toilet dan air di perjalanan jauh saja itu sudah sangat baik. Aku memoleskan sedikit _lipglos_ pada bibirku yang terlihat kering, dan membereskan dompetku. Sebelum keluar, aku memandang wajahku di cermin sekali lagi, namun aku melihat sekelebat bayangan seperti ada yang baru masuk ke bilik paling kiri. Tapi tak ada suara berisik apa-apa. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berusaha tenang.

Aku berjalan ke pintu dan hendak membukanya, namun kelihatanya engselnya yang sudah karatan sedang macet. Aku menarik-nariknya dengan keras, tapi pintu tak juga terbuka. Suara deritan panjang pintu dari arah bilik paling kiri membuatku menoleh cepat. Aku yakin kalau tak ada seorangpun disini selain aku, dan aku juga yakin kalau sekelebat bayangan tadi hanyalah halusinasiku akibat paranoia singkatku. Jadi... apakah derit itu karena angin?

Mataku menggembara ke sekeliling ruangan dan tak menemukan fentilasi atau apapun yang bisa menjadi sumber angin. Ruangan ini bahkan lembab. Tanganku kembali menarik-narik gagang pintu dengan lebih membabi buta, tapi pandanganku tetap ke arah pintu bilik paling kiri. Tiba-tiba lampu di tengah ruangan yang sejak awal memang sudah bersinar menyedihkan, kini tampak berkedip-kedip seperti akan mati. Napasku memburu dan adrenalinku berpacu. Aku mulai menggedor pintu dengan membabi buta, dan berteriak minta tolong untuk dibukakan pintu.

Tak ada seorangpun yang datang untuk menolongku, sedangkan lampu masih terus berkedip dan semakin cepat intensitasnya. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku... ketakutan.

Aku sudah hampir menyerah dan memikirkan skenario menyedihkan mengenai nasib akhirku di tempat seperti ini, saat tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan suara keras.

Sasuke disana. Mata hitamnya menatapku khawatir.

Aku menyerbu tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Aku benar-benar ketakutan, tubuhku gemetaran dan kehilangan kendali diri. Aku menangis di dadanya dan dia balas mendekapku lembut. Tangannya membelai kepalaku. Aku menatapnya sebentar, lalu tersentak dan menarik tangannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Aku sama sekali tak sudi menoleh kembali sedikitpun ke toilet laknat itu. Tanganku masih menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan kami hampir berlari.

Saat sampai di meja kasir, aku tetap melaju menuju pintu, namun Sasuke menahan tanganku dan menunjuk keranjang belanja di samping kasir.

Aku hampir merengek pada Sasuke. "Aku tak mau berada disini lebih lama lagi Sasuke! Kita bisa membelinya di tempat lain yang akan kita jumpai selanjutnya." Aku yakin sekarang wajahku tampak lebih menyedihkan dari anak-anak yang merengek minta permen dan balon pada ibunya.

"Kau sudah mengambilnya dan kita hanya tinggal membayarnya Sakura, ini tidak akan lama _okay_? Lagipula, jalanan yang akan kita lewati selanjutnya akan berupa kawasan jarang pemukiman apalagi toko. Kita akan lewat tol dan jalan panjang yang membelah perkebunan dan hutan."

Aku menundukan kepala dan dengan setengah hati melepas genggaman tangan kami sambil menghela napas kalah. "Tolong lakukan dengan cepat." kataku sambil membuka dompetku.

Gerakan tanganku berhenti saat dia bicara "Simpan saja uangmu. Aku yang traktir." Kata Sasuke sambil menunggu kasir menghitung belanjaan kami.

 **.**

 **.**

Kami keluar dari supermarket dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Udara hangat di siang hari tadi telah berganti dengan udara dingin malam. Tanganku memeluk diriku dan menggosok-gosok lengan atasku. "Kau seharusnya membiarkanku membayarnya Sasuke. Kau telah memberiku tumpangan, bahkan aku juga tak membayar bahan bakarnya."

Kami masuk ke mobil dan Sasuke segera menyetel penghangat yang ternyata bekerja lebih baik daripada AC-nya. Ia memasang sabuk pengamannya, begitupun denganku. Saat Sasuke memutar kemudinya untuk keluar dari area parkir, aku menoleh penasaran ke sisi utara bangunan supermarket. Dari sini aku dapat melihat bangunan sekitar empat kali lima meter yang menjorok ke arah tanah kosong yang terhalang pohon bambu dan alang-alang. Aku berani bertaruh kalau bangunan itu adalah toilet tadi. Otakku berputar mencari alasan kenapa bangunan itu terpisah dari bangunan supermarket?

"Aku memberimu tumpangan sebagai teman Sakura, bukan sebagai supir. Jadi terima saja dan tak usah sungkan." Setelah berhasil kembali ke jalan besar, Sasuke menjawab perkataanku saat di parkiran.

"Tapi paling tidak aku seharusnya mentraktirmu." kataku tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, kau akan mentraktirku setelah kita pulang dari Suna." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mencarimu di kampus dan menagih traktiranmu setelah kita kembali ke Konoha. Kita akan makan siang bersama." kali ini Sasuke menyeringai.  
Kacamata dan gigi putihnya berkilau saat diterpa sekilas lampu jalanan. Aku tersenyum balik padanya. " _Well_ , baiklah."

"Sakura, aku lapar." suara Sasuke menarik perhatianku. Aku menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Dia menyeringai kecil dan mengedikan bahunya, lalu berkata "Aku sedang mengemudi, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

Wajahku seketika memanas, dan aku mulai salah tingkah. Cukup sampai disini, jangan sampai aku juga jadi gagap.

"Ah, tentu. Kau mau apa? _Sandwich_ atau _hotdog?"_ aku mengangkat kedua roti itu dengan kedua tanganku.

" _Sandwich._ " sahutnya.

"Umm... apa kau mau minum air putih dulu?"

"Hn." ia mengangguk, dan aku segera membukakan sebotol besar air mineral yang tadi kubeli. Aku menyodorkan botol ke arahnya.

Setelah ia minum, aku segera menyuapkan _sandwich_ tuna padanya. Sasuke menggigit rotinya dalam gigitan besar. Aku terkekeh karena giginya mengenai jari telunjukku. "Kau sepertinya benar-benar kelaparan." ejekku.

"Tentu saja. Terakhir kali perutku terisi adalah sepuluh jam yang lalu." sahutnya setelah menelan kunyahannya.

Pintu masuk tol lumayan penuh karena saat ini adalah akhir pekan, jadi Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya sedikit-sedikit. Kepalanya mendekatiku dan sukses membuat jantungku berdisko. Setelah kurasa wajahku kembali merona, Sasuke membuka mulutnya. _Brengsek,_ ternyata dia menunggu suapanku. Aku kembali menyodorkan _sandwich_ ke arahnya.

Setelah _sandwich_ -nya habis, Sasuke langsung menenggak minumannya dan memajukan mobilnya sedikit lagi. Kami sudah sampai di barisan ketiga. Lalu aku membuka bungkus _hotdog_ dan memakannya dengan cepat. Aku kelaparan, sebelum berangkat, aku belum makan apapun.

Aku sedang meminum air mineralku untuk mendorong rotiku masuk, saat Sasuke melajukan mobilnya di jalan tol dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Ia melirikku sesaat, dan berdeham.

"Sakura." panggilnya.

" _Ha'i_."

"Apa yang terjadi di toilet supermarket tadi? Kau terlihat sangat panik. Aku menunggumu di ujung lorong dekat meja kasir hampir lima menit dan kau tak kunjung kembali."

Aku meneguk ludahku kasar. Aku menaikan kedua kakiku dan memeluknya, aku menghadap pada Sasuke dan memunggungi pintu, namun sabuk pengamanku tetap terpasang.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tak mendengarku menggedor pintu dan berteriak?" aku mendengar suaraku bergetar dan sedikit mencicit.

Sasuke mengerling padaku berkali-kali sambil tetap menatap ke jalanan. Dia terlihat khawatir.

"Tetap perhatikan jalan, dan dengarkan saja aku." aku memutar bola mata.

Dia mengangguk. "Lanjutkan." perintahnya.

Aku menceritakan kejadian di toilet pada Sasuke, sambil terus mengamati ekspresinya. Sebagai seorang pria dia bukanlah seorang penakut, aku bisa melihat ekspresinya. Tak ada rasa paranoid disana. Tapi aku melihat alisnya berkerut, kelihatannya ia tidak menganggap kejadian yang kualami sebagai hal sepele seperti yang biasanya dipikirkan cowok pada umumnya.

Aku diam dan menunggu dia bersuara, tapi pada akhirnya tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau pikir itu hanya halusinasi atau paranoiaku yang berlebihan?" aku mengalah dan lebih dulu bersuara.

Kulihat dari jendela depan, mobil kami sudah mulai memasuki perkebunan. Hanya ada batang-batang daun tinggi di kanan kiri kami. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas ini perkebunan apa, jalanan terlalu gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu mobil Sasuke dan lampu jalan yang sangat kurang membantu karena terpasang hanya setiap dua puluh meter di sepanjang jalan.

"Entahlah, aku memang merasakan aura aneh disekitar toilet itu. Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menyusulmu ke dalam. Tapi aku tak mendengar gedoran pintu dari dalam maupun suara teriakanmu. Bahkan aku membuka pintu itu hanya dengan gerakan ringan biasa, aku tak mendobraknya." tubuhku menegang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan, " Aku tak bisa memutuskan apa kau berhalusinasi mengenai bilik kamar mandi yang paling kiri atau tidak, tapi yang jelas sejak aku berdiri di ujung lorong, memang tak ada seorangpun yang masuk ke dalam toilet." tubuhku lemas seketika mendengar semua perkataan Sasuke.

Aku mengkerut menenggelamkan diriku di jok mobil. "Sasuke." panggilku.

Sasuke mengerling singkat padaku untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Aku takut." bisikku.

Suaraku mencicit. Memalukan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengelus puncak kepalaku. "Tenanglah. Ada aku disini, apakah itu cukup?" suara baritonnya terdengar sangat lembut dalam keheningan malam.

Bagus! Sekarang perasaanku campur aduk. Aku ketakutan, bahkan bulu kudukku masih berdiri dan tubuhku masih lemas. Tapi aku juga merasakan perutku bergejolak karena sentuhan dan kata-kata _gentlemen_ milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Radio sedang memutarkan lagu _Count On Me_ milik penyanyi Amerika bernama Bruno Mars. Akhirnya ada juga lagu normal yang akan mengurangi perasaan mencekamku.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat lagu selesai, siaran breaking news berkumandang. Mereka memberitakan bahwa ada sebuah kecelakaan di perbatasan jalan raya antara desa Kunci dan dan Kirigakure. Kecelakaan yang dialami sebuah bus bermuatan 30 penumpang dari Universitas Konoha ini diduga terjadi dikarenakan supir bus mengantuk, karena tak ada kendaraan lain maupun seorangpun saksi yang berada disana. Jalanan sangat lenggang dan kemungkinan supir bus melajukan kendaraannya dengan kencang hingga tergelincir dan membanting stir ke kanan. Bus ini sukses menabrak pepohonan di pinggir hutan. Korban jiwa belum dipastikan, tapi supir bus dinyatakan tewas di tempat. Salah seorang penanggung jawab perjalanan yang terluka cukup parah, sempat memberikan daftar nama penumpang sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Setelah proses pengecekan, ternyata ada beberapa nama yang hilang.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tangan dan menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapku dengan pandangan horror.

Kami terdiam sekitar lima menit penuh, untuk menenangkan gejolak hati masing-masing. Aku mendengar Sasuke berdeham dan aku memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Sakura." aku selalu suka caranya menyebutkan namaku, tapi untuk yang kali ini, kurasa aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Yang kurasakan justru ketegangan.

Aku menatapnya dan menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku bersyukur kau ketinggalan bus dan berada disini bersamaku sekarang " katanya hampir berbisik.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Dia bilang apa tadi?

Dia memang _shock_. Aku dapat melihatnya, dan aku berani bertaruh kalau saat ini wajahku juga tampak tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Tapi ia dapat menguasai emosinya dan tetap mengemudi dengan stabil.

Tapi... kembali lagi! Barusan tadi dia mengatakan apa?

Dia bersyukur aku ketinggalan bus dan berada disini sekarang bersamanya?

Apa maksudnya? Kalimat itu akan lebih masuk akal jika dia bilang kalau ia bersyukur karena kami kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengisi bus itu dan menjadi orang selamat disini.

Tapi kenyataannya ia hanya menyebutkan namaku! Dia memikirkanku, tapi apa dia tak bersyukur atas dirinya?

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanyaku.

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya dan menjawab, "Entahlah, aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi kupikir seharusnya kau juga bersyukur karena kau tidak mendapat tempat di bus itu."

"Ya. Kau benar."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan membuat tubuh kami terhempas ke depan. Aku menatapnya dan dia tak menatapku balik, matanya menatap tajam kedepan. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan seketika mataku membelalak melihat apa yang ada di hadapan kami.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N : Arsip lama... Hehe, gak kuat nge-** _ **keep**_ **ini tanpa diposting. Awalnya mau posting kalo ceritanya udah kelar, tapi ternyata** _ **mood**_ **dan inspirasi bersekongkol untuk menghambat fict ini. Semoga fict ini gak sepi review kaya fict saya yang sebelah ^^" #LirikKakashiRokudaime =.="**

 ** _Druella Wood_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rating : T**

* * *

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan membuat tubuh kami terhempas ke depan. Aku menatapnya dan dia tak menatapku balik, matanya menatap tajam kedepan. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan seketika mataku membelalak melihat apa yang ada di hadapan kami.

Ada tiga orang berdiri tiga meter di depan mobil. Dua orang laki-laki dan seorang wanita. Mereka semua berpakaian serba hitam. Tampang mereka terlihat beringas dan rupawan di saat yang bersamaan. Laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah kanan memiliki rambut berwarna merah sebahu, wajahnya yang paling tidak bersahabat. Laki-laki yang berdiri di tengah sepertinya adalah pemimpinnya, wajahnya dipenuhi tindik dan rambutnya berwarna jingga dan lebih pendek dari pria pertama. Sedangkan satu-satunya wanita di kelompok itu tampak seperti gadis _punk_ dengan riasan _eyeshadow_ ungu pekat sewarna dengan rambutnya. Mereka bertiga berdiri tepat di bawah tiang lampu jalan.

"Apa mereka... perampok?" suaraku yang mengeluarkan kalimat tanya itu.

"Kelihatannya begitu."

"Jadi... apa selanjutnya?" aku melirik Sasuke dari sudut mataku. Tangannya mencengkram roda stir, sedangkan matanya menatap tajam ketiga sosok di hadapan kami.

"Kau tetap disini. Aku akan coba menangani mereka." Kata Sasuke sambil membungkuk ke lantai kursi belakang yang gelap dan menggambil sesuatu yang panjang, tampak seperti kayu.

Bukan. Aku salah. Ternyata itu bukan kayu panjang biasa! Itu adalah _katana!_ Sasuke punya benda seperti itu? Dan dia membawanya di mobilnya? Gila.

"Kau membawa benda seperti itu di mobilmu?" tanyaku sambil melemparkan pandangan tak percaya padanya.

"Nyatanya 'benda seperti ini' sangat bermanfaat dalam situasi seperti sekarang." gumam Sasuke.

"Kunci pintunya saat aku sudah keluar." peringatnya.

"Bertahan di dalam mobil tidak akan menjadikanku aman Sasuke." kali ini matanya menatapku.

Ia mengerutkan kening, tampak berpikir. "Aku tak mungkin mempertaruhkan nyawamu dengan membiarkanmu keluar tanpa perlindungan apapun Sakura. Tolong turuti saja perintahku." Sasuke membuka _dashboard_ dan mengambil dua buah benda tajam yang kuketahui bernama _kunai_.

Siapa sebenarnya pria yang sedang bersamaku ini? Kenapa dia punya benda-benda seperti ini? Aku hanya pernah melihat benda-benda ini di film, tapi ia memiliki semuanya di mobilnya.

Sasuke menyodorkan sepasang kunai itu padaku. "Mungkin kau tak bisa menggunakannya secara optimal sesuai prosedur, tapi paling tidak kau bisa menggunakannya jika terdesak. Peganglah." Aku meraih kedua kunai itu dan memegangnya di tangan kanan dan kiriku. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, ia keluar dari mobil.

Aku menuruti perkataannya untuk mengunci pintu mobil. Aku juga mematikan lampu dan mengamati pergerakan mereka dalam gelap. Sasuke terlihat berbicara dengan pria bersurai jingga. Namun sesaat kemudian ekspresi datar mereka berevolusi menjadi ekspresi tidak setuju satu sama lain. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang mencoba bernegosiasi dengan mereka, namun tak mencapai kesepakatan.

Wanita berambut ungu itu terus menatap kearahku sejak tadi. Padahal aku yakin dia tak dapat melihatku dari luar sana karena aku telah mematikan lampu. Jika sampai Sasuke gagal dalam negosiasi brengsek ini, aku yakin wanita ungu itu akan langsung mengincarku.

Pikiranku langsung terbukti lima detik kemudian. Pria berambut merah menarik pedangnya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung mengibaskannya ke arah Sasuke, namun Sasuke berhasil mengelak tepat waktu. Ia juga menarik _katana_ -nya dan menghalau serangan pedang si merah yang datang bertubi-tubi. Sasuke terlihat sangat lihai dalam menggunakan katana, tampak seperti samurai sungguhan. Dia keren.

Si Jingga sepertinya memang bos-nya, jadi ia hanya mengawasi pergerakan kedua rekannya. _Well,_ ngomong-ngomong, wanita itu benar-benar berjalan cepat menuju tempatku dengan menggotong sebuah tongkat baseball berwarna hitam. Aku dapat memprediksi bahwa ia berencana untuk memaksaku keluar dengan memecahkan kaca jendela mobil Sasuke, dan sebagai penumpang yang baik aku akan melindungi kendaraan milik pemberi tumpangan.

Jadi aku keluar sebelum wanita ungu itu melangkah lebih dekat lagi menuju mobil. Aku membanting pintu dan maju dengan dagu terangkat dilengkapi wajah angkuh menantang. Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud begitu, sungguh. Aku sendiri juga kaget dengan gerakan tubuhku yang penuh kesan provokatif ini.

Seringai penuh sarkasme dilayangkan padaku, "Gadis kecil pemberani yang bodoh." suara tajam wanita itu mengudara.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi si ungu langsung mengayunkan tongkat baseball itu dengan kekuatan yang kelihatannya tak perlu diragukan. Dia pasti sering membuat _strike._

 _Aku_ menghindar tepat waktu sebelun tongkat itu menghantam kepalaku, tapi aku takkan tinggal diam diserang seperti itu. Aku merunduk dan menarik kunaiku dari saku sebelum akhirnya kugunakan untuk menyayat dan menusuk betis wanita itu. Aku ini gadis sadis. Itu benar.

Dia menggeram kesakitan bercampur marah dan berhasil menendang sisi wajahku dengan sepatunya yang mengerikan. Ah aku merasakan bagian wajahku terluka karena hantaman sepatunya. Dengan cepat aku berguling _roll_ depan dan menyerang pinggangnya dengan kunai dari belakang, sepertinya aku kurang berhasil. Dia menghindar dengan cepat tapi aku berhasil merobek bajunya.

Dia mengayunkan kembali tongkatnya dan lagi-lagi aku berhasil menghindar. Aku tak boleh sampai terkena hantaman tongkat itu jika tak mau gegar otak, jadi aku berusaha keras untuk menjatuhkan tongkat sialan itu. Aku melakukan tendangan berputar untuk menendang tangannya yang memegang tongkat, hampir telepas. Tapi kemudian ia berhasil mengencangkan kembali pegangannya. Aku sempat melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Ia masih bertarung dengan sengit bersama si pria merah. Mereka hampir sama unggul, namun aku melihat baju Sasuke di bagian lengan kiri sudah sobek terkena libasan pedang si merah. Gawat! Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan wanita sialan ini dan membantu Sasuke.

Aku tak hentinya berusaha mengenyahkan tongkat _baseball_ itu dari pertarungan kami, karena aku lebih suka bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Ah... aku belum mengatakan bahwa aku pernah mengikuti ekstrakulikuler bela diri saat SMA. Aku belum pernah juara apapun karena memang aku tak pernah mengikuti kejuaraan semacam itu. Aku tak tertarik diadu di depan orang-orang hanya demi sebuah medali atau piagam tak berguna. Tapi satu hal yang terpenting adalah... aku serius dengan setiap latihanku.

Kami berdiri berhadapan dan saling memasang kuda-kuda. Baiklah, jika memang dia ingin menghabisiku, biar aku yang menghabisinya lebih dulu. Wanita ungu ini mengayunkan tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi tepat ke arah kepalaku. Aku merunduk kemudian meninju rahang bawahnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku berani bertaruh rahangnya pasti patah, dan itu langsung terbukti saat lolongan kesakitan memecah keheningan malam.

"Konan!" Teriak si jingga yang tampak marah saat melihat kondisi rekannya, sedangkan Sasuke dan si merah masih terus melanjutkan pertarungan mereka. Namun untuk sesaat aku sempat menangkap kerlingan Sasuke saat lolongan wanita ungu berkumandang.

Lawanku masih berdiri sedangkan si ketua sebentar lagi akan menyerangku. Aku harus menjatuhkan wanita di hadapanku sebelum rekannya sampai padaku dan menghabisiku.

Aku menendang keras pergelangan tangan wanita yang sepertinya bernama Konan ini hingga pegangannya pada tongkat baseball terlepas hingga jatuh dengan bunyi kelontang. Tapi kemudian dia meninju pipiku dengan tangan satunya, dan bibirku berdarah. Tanpa banyak buang waktu, aku meninju perutnya bertubi-tubi dan melakukan tendangan berputar dengan dua ayunan sekaligus menuju belakang betis dan wajahnya. Konan terhuyung dan terkapar di aspal dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Dia kuat. Biasanya lawanku akan KO setelah kuhajar seperti itu.

BUGH!

Itu suara tubuhku yang jatuh keras ke aspal. Perutku sepertinya sudah bolong. Dengan kecepatan hantu si jingga meninju perutku. Ini jelas pembalasan. Uh, ini tidak akan jadi pertarungan seimbang. Aku bangun dan hanya bisa menghindar dari serangan mautnya. Sesekali tanganku menangkis pukulannya. Aku sudah kepayahan karena tinjuan mautnya, seharusnya aku lebih waspada.

Aku masih cukup beruntung karena pria ini tak menggunakan senjata, belum. Sekarang aku lalai lagi hingga berhasil jatuh. Aku melirik Sasuke yang masih belum mengalami kemajuan. Ah si jingga akan menendang wajahku, tapi aku takkan membiarkan wajah cantikku terluka lebih dari ini. Aku berguling ke kanan dan mengambil kunai dari saku. Aku menancapkan kunai itu dengan sadis ke arah betis dan paha pria jingga dengan beberapa kali tusukan, dia tak melolong seperti rekannya. Namun geraman buas itu cukup membuatku gemetar. Aku masih punya satu kunai lagi di saku, dan inilah kesempatan untuk membantu Sasuke.

Dengan lemparan terarah dariku, kunai pinjaman Sasuke berhasil menancap tepat di pinggang sebelah kanan pria merah. Kurasa itu akan sangat membantu, karena si merah menggunakan tangan kanan untuk mengayunkan pedangnya. Sasuke untuk sesaat terkejut menatapku. Dia terlihat khawatir sekaligus lega, namun ia kembali bertarung dan serangannya kali ini lebih berarti karena bantuanku.

BUAAAKKKHH!

Itu masih suara tubuhku. Uh aku akan jadi abon jika terus dibanting seperti ini. Aku sudah lemas dan mungkin inilah akhirnya. Dia memungut kunai yang kugunakan untuk melukainya dari aspal. Dia berada di atasku sekarang, wajahnya benar-benar sadis. Dia menyayat tipis kulit leherku dengan ujung kunai. "Akan kuhancurkan wajah cantikmu ini jalang." desisnya.

Brengsek, lebih baik di menghabisiku langsung daripada menyiksaku seperti ini. Kulit leherku terasa perih karena luka sayatan yang bercampur keringat. "Kau sudah menyerah huh? Kurang dari semenit yang lalu kau terlihat begitu angkuh dan sekarang tampak seperti jalang yang akan dihukum gantung."

Kalimat brengsek ini. Aku tidak terima dia mengataiku jalang sampai dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Dengan murka aku menggunakan sisa tenagaku untuk mengayunkan kaki kiriku dan menendang selangkangan pria brengsek di atasku. Kali ini dia melolong seperti si ungu.

"Brengsek!" makinya.

Dia positif murka sekarang dan mengangkat kunai tinggi-tinggi bersiap menghunus jantungku. Aku memejamkan mata dan tak merasakan apapun. Bunyi kelontang besi dengan aspal menggema seiring dengan hilangnya beban berat di atas tubuhku. Saat membuka mata, yang kudapati adalah si jingga yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di sampingku. Sasuke berdiri menjulang di hadapanku dengan tongkat baseball milik si ungu di tangan kanannya.

Napasnya terengah-engah dan pakainnya compang-camping. Uap dingin malam hari mengepul keluar dari sela bibirnya bersamaan dengan hembusan napasnya yang rakus. Wajahnya baik-baik saja, todak sepertiku. Tapi beberapa sayatan di tangan dan tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat lebih mengerikan dari keadaanku karena dia berdarah cukup banyak.

Saat pandanganku selesai memindai penampilannya, mataku kembali menatap matanya. Dia terlihat kalut dan... ada secercah kelegaan di matanya. "Ap... akkhh..." aku akan bicara, tapi baru ingin membuka mulut saja rasa perih karena bibirku yang terluka akibat pukulan tadi terasa menyiksaku.

Sasuke berlutut di sampingku. Tangannya menyikirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajahku dia mengelus wajah dan lukaku. "Apa.. kkhh... kau baik-baik saja?" kupaksakan bibirku untuk bicara walau rasanya sakit.

Dia memelukku dan mendekap kepalaku. "Sssttt... jangan bicara jika terasa sakit. Aku oke, dan untuk sementara kita aman dan harus segera pergi sebelum mereka sadar."

Dekapannya terasa sangat nyaman. Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku dan aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Saat menarik diri dariku dia menatap dalam mataku dan beralih meneliti bibirku. Sepertinya lukaku cukup menyedihkan. Sasuke menyentuh pelan ujung bibirku yang sobek lalu dengan tiba-tiba mengecupnya lembut dengan bibir tipisnya.

 _Kamisama!_ Sepertinya aku akan pingsan seperti para perampok ini.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku dan langsung mengangkat tubuhku menuju mobil. Saat menuju mobil aku melirik pria merah yang melawan Sasuke. Dia KO tapi tidak mati, aku masih menangkap gerakan napasnya.

Sasuke mendudukanku di kursi penumpang dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman untukku. Lehernya berada tepat di depan wajahku dan aku bisa mencium aroma mint bercampur keringat Sasuke disana. Ini sama sekali tidak menjijikan. Ini justru sangat... seksi. Benar-benar maskulin.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke mengelus puncak kepalaku sebelum menutup pintu dan berputar menuju kursi kemudi. Kami melaju cepat membelah jalan perkebunan itu. Saat tiba di perbatasan, Sasuke memelankan mobilnya dan membuka kaca jendela. Angin malam membelai tengkukku setelah aku menguncir kuda rambutku.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya lalu membungkuk ke kursi belakang mengambil kotak berbahan plastik bening. Ia mengeluarkan kapas, alkohol, perban dan obat luka dari dalamnya. Ia membasahi kapas dengan alkohol dan mengusapkannya perlahan pada lukaku.

Aku meringis dan dia meminta maaf. Aku tak menolak bantuan dan perhatiannya karena aku menikmatinya. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti itu pada pria yang baru saja kukenal, tapi aku bukan tipe cewek munafik yang suka menyangkal. Dia sudah selesai membalut luka-lukaku dan mengoleskan lebam-lebam di tangan dan wajahku dengan salep.

Aku membuka mulut dan bicara dengan pelan. "Terima kasih." dia mengangguk.

Dia mengulangi hal yang sama dengan lukanya sendiri, tapi aku meraih tangannya dan merebut kapas beralkohol dari tangannya. "Biar aku yang melakukannya." kataku susah payah.

Dia hanya mengagguk. Aku membersihkan luka-lukanya dan membalutnya dengan perban dan obat luka. Tapi aku melihat tebasan lumayan panjang dari bahu kirinya hingga ke punggung.

"Ada luka di bahumu." gumamku.

Dia menatapku dan kemudian membuka kemejanya. Aku berdeham dan berusaha keras menahan wajahku agar tidak merona. Perut dan jantungku nergejolak melihat pemandangan indah di hadapanku. Ternyata tubuh Sasuke tidak kurus, bentuknya bagus.

Sasuke berbalik dan aku terkesiap melihat goresan panjang bersarang disana. Tanganku mulai bekerja, dan Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Seharusnya kau menurutiku untuk tetap berada di mobil. Aku... khawatir." bisik Sasuke.

Aku menggigit bibir menahan seringaianku. Apa itu tadi? Dadaku terasa berdesir mendengarnya.

"Jika aku menurutimu, kurasa kita takkn berada disini sekarang dalam keadaan hidup."

"Benar." ungkapnya setuju.

"Pertama, wanita _punk_ itu akan merusak mobilmu dengan tongkatnya untuk memaksaku keluar, lalu kedua... kau harus melawan mereka bertiga sendirian dan tak punya kesempatan untuk mengungguli. Si merah. Kelihatnya lawanmu itu kuat sekali ya? Kalian bertarung hingga kehabisan tenaga."

"Ya, dia hebat. Sepertinya dia seorang samurai."

"Begitipun denganmu." aku tersenyum dan dia tak dapat melihatnya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku bukan samurai."

"Tapi kau pasti pernah berlatih pedang kan?" tanyaku sambil mengoleskan salep pada luka lebam di punggung Sasuke.

Kulit tanganku bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit punggung Sasuke, ini berhasil membuatku merona. Syukurlah Sasuke sedang memunggungiku sekarang. Dia meringis saat aku tak sengaja menekan lebamnya.

"Ya. Aku sudah berlatih pedang dengan kakakku sejak kecil." Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik dan meraih salep dari tanganku. Sial, aku bahkan belum menetralkan warna wajahku. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. "Aku? Bagaimana apanya? Aku juga pernah belajar bela diri."

"Bagaimana denganmu... dengan luka di punggungmu akibat bantingan dari si brengsek tadi?" Sasuke memperjelas.

Ah jadi itu maksudnya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajahku yang bersemu. Sial.

"Naikkan kaosmu." perintah Sasuke.

"Eh?" apa maksudnya?

"Tadi kau sudah mengobati punggungku, sekarang biarkan aku mengoleskan salep ini pada lebam-mu. Jika tidak diobati sekarang, ini akan jadi masalah nantinya. Aku takkan macam-macam."

Dengan pasrah aku berbalik dan menaikan kaosku. Aku bersyukur karena sekarang aku sedang mengenakan bra hitamku yang paling bagus. Bukan berarti aku ingin memamerkannya pada Sasuke, tapi paling tidak aku tidak perlu malu karena memakai pakaian dalam yang lusuh. Pikiran macam apa ini! Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pikiran kotor dari kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau menggelengkan kepala seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke tepat di belakang telingaku.

Hangat napasnya menerpa tengkukku, membuatku merinding. Sial.

"Tidak apa-apa." gumamku

Tangannya mengelus dan memijat kulit punggungku di bagian memar, sesekali aku meringis dan dia akan minta maaf. Tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol kaitan bra-ku dan dia kembali bergumam maaf. Pikiran bodoh kembali menghampiri otakku. _Bagaimana jika tangan besar yang hangat ini berpindah ke bagian depan?_

"Aku tak menyangka kau pandai bela diri. Apa spesialisasimu?"

 _Bagaimana jika kait bra yang hanya 1 ini terlepas?_

"Ah aku pernah mengikuti kelas bela diri campuran saat SMA." suaraku bergetar, ini memalukan.

"Benarkah? Wah itu akan sangat berguna dan membuatmu lebih unggul karena bisa menguasai lebih dari satu macam bela diri."

Tangannya memijatku dengan sangat nikmat. _Bagaimana jika jemarinya yang panjang meyelinap masuk dan terjepit di sana?_

"Yeah.. karena setiap bela diri memiliki kelebihan dan kelemahan masing-masing. Dan jika kau.. emhh...menghh..ngenal semuanya, kau akan punya kartu AS..sshhhh."

Aku menutup mulutku dan mataku terbelalak. Bodohnya! Apa-apaan lenguhan tadi?! Brengsek, aku lepas kendali.

"Ma-maaf." gumamku.

Aku menatap kaca jendela mobil yang dilatari bayangan pohon hitam dalam gelap malam. Sasuke sedang menatapku dari pantulan kaca jendela. Dia menatap mataku, dan aku merasa ditelanjangi. Syukurlah bagian depan tubuhku masih tertutup kaos, jadi Sasuke tidak dapat melihat apapun. Ya... dia tak perlu melihat apapun. Ditatap secara tidak langsung seperti ini saja sudah berhasil membuatku basah di bawah sama.

Dia masih menatapku dan tangannya juga masih menempel di punggungku, tapi tak bergerak seperti sebelumnya.

CEPRETT...

 _Sanarooo!_ Uchiha Sasuke menggodaku! Uchiha Sasuke menarik tali surgaku! _Kamisama!_

"A-a...ap-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" bisikku.

"Maaf." gumam Sasuke. Dia menarik turun kaosku hingga menutup dan aku melihat bibirnya menyeringai dari kaca jendela.

Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan suasana kembali canggung. Kaca jendela kini sudah tertutup dan Sasuke menyalakan pemanas mobil. Kami sudah mulai memasuki jalanan yang membelah hutan, tak ada kendaraan lain selain mobil kami. Benar-benar sunyi, hanya ada suara derum mesin mobil tua Sasuke dan radio lokal yang dinyalakan Sasuke.

 **.  
.**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N : Thanks banget ya untuk yang udah berkenan review dan nungguin kelanjutannya…**

 **Hehehe... banyak yang ketipu ya? xD chapter ini belom keluar lagi horrornya :p Kasian Sakura biar pemanasan dulu. Yang dilihat mereka berdua ternyata bukan hantu, melainkan perampok :3**

 **Chapter besok baru horror lageh ya**

 **Sorry banget karena lama banget updatenya. Lagi ada urusan yang menyita pikiran soalnya, jadi mood nulisnya ga ada. sebenarnya sih chapter 2 ini udah jadi dari sebelum fict ini diposting, tapi saya belum mau posting karena takut ada perombakan seiring penyusunan chapter selanjutnya. Supaya nyambung gitu, tapi karena udah pada nagih (ciyee ga nyangka ada yang nungguin next-nya) jadi saya posting aja kali ya... tapi chapter selanjutnya juga ga bisa buru-buru -,-" walaupun sebenarnya udah selesai, tapi masih ada kemungkinan untuk ada editing lagi.**

 **Thanks to , Khoerun904, Nurulita as Lita-san, , AgerAger03, Atika723, Undhott, Fifi, , EchaNM, Hanawa Suchiwa, Guest, NdaYamada, DeShadyLady, Devita203, LVenge, Kirach, iczsan, Tak punya akun, dan _Silent Reader._**

 ** _Druella Wood_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rating : T**

* * *

.

.

Alunan lagu sendu yang tidak kuketahui judulnya di putar di radio dan memenuhi mobil yang sunyi. Sasuke meneguk minuman isotoniknya berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Aku baru saja selesai menelepon nenekku dan mengabarkan kalau aku akan tiba di rumah besok pagi. Aku tersenyum melihat Sasuke minum dengan berantakan hingga rahangnya basah terkena minuman. Aku meraih _tissue_ dan mengelap wajahnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kau minum seperti bayi Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan tak mengatakan apapun.

"Jika kau mengantuk, kenapa kau tidak membeli kopi di supermarket 24 jam yang terakhir kita lewati tadi?"

"Aku tidak minum kopi terlalu sering."

"Kenapa? Kupikir semua pria akan suka kopi."

"Kopi memang nikmat dan bermanfaat, tapi jika terlalu banyak dikonsumsi justru akan buruk bagi kesehatan. Aku hanya minum kopi sesekali ketika aku sakit kepala ringan atau mengantuk berat." Sasuke bicara panjang kali ini, tanpa kusadari bibirku menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Untuk ukuran pria, ternyata kau cukup memperhatikan kesehatan ya. Biar kutebak, kau pasti tidak merokok." Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apa aku benar?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau cerewet juga ternyata. Kupikir kau gadis pendiam yang dingin." segaris senyum tipis menjangkau wajah tegas Sasuke.

"Perkiraanmu sebenarnya tidak salah, tapi tidak terlalu tepat juga. Aku hanya akan banyak bicara pada orang-orang yang membuatku tertarik."

Sasuke menoleh cepat padaku. Dan seketika aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku. Aku melirik ke depan, "Perhatikan jalanan Sasuke!"

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan, namun masih melirikku sesekali dengan terang-terangan. Aku salah bicara, maksudku bukan seperti yang Sasuke pikirkan, walau sebenarnya hal itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku berdeham dan mencoba menjelaskan.

"Maksudku, orang-orang yang membuatku tertarik dengan topik pembicaraannya." aku menggaruk pipiku dengan telunjuk untuk menutupi wajahku yang sepertinya tengah bersemu.

Sasuke diam saja dan aku merasa sedikit menyesal mengatakan hal tadi. Kupikir, apa Sasuke marah padaku? Jadi aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya, wajahnya masih datar namun santai. Ia masih fokus mengemudi. Aku sebaiknya kembali memulai obrolan untuk mencairkan suasana sekaligus menemani Sasuke agar tidak mengantuk.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku sedang berusaha membantumu agar tidak mengantuk dengan cara mengajakmu ngobrol, jadi jawablah pertanyaanku tanpa mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti tadi."

"Baiklah."

"Tadi aku bertanya, apa kau merokok?"

"Dulu ya. Saat sekolah."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa? Lalu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Semua anak laki-laki akan mendapat pengakuan sebagai cowok sejati jika bisa menghisap puntung rokok."

"Itu pemikiran yang cetek sekali kau tahu? Kupikir kau tidak seperti itu." Aku melirik Sasuke dengan menaikkan sebelah alis dan dia tetap menatap ke depan.

"Itu realitanya Sakura. Bagaimana jika ku balikkan keadaannya? Apa kau dan teman-teman perempuanmu tidak pernah membicarakan tentang berapa banyak mantan pacarmu atau berapa ukuran payudaramu?"

"Kyaaaaa!" saking terkejutnya dengan perkataan Sasuke yang frontal, aku dengan refleks langsung menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada.

Sasuke tertawa. Dan aku merengut.

"Dari reaksimu kutebak kalau kau masih perawan."

"Sasuke! Ini sudah melenceng dari pembicaraan!" selaku dengan tegas.

"Maaf." terdengar suara rendah Sasuke.

Kini radio itu memutar sebuah lagu akustik dengan suara wanita yang hanya diiringi irama kecapi. "Uh kenapa radio ini sejak tadi memutar musik mengantuk seperti ini!" dengusku.

"Wajar saja, sekarang kan sudah hampir tengah malam." kata Sasuke sambil melihat pada jam tangan rolex hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Benar juga."

JRUGGG!

Suara keras bergema bersamaan dengan hentakan bagian belakang mobil. Mobil Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Kami menoleh ke belakang bersamaan.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Sepertinya ban belakang mobilku bocor."

"Uh... lalu bagaimana? Apa kau punya ban serepnya?"

"Tidak."

"Apa?" aku tak bisa menahan pekikkanku.

"Aku tak punya tempat untuk membawa ban serep di mobilku Sakura."

"Kau bisa meletakannya di bagasi!"

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar bahwa aku baru saja bersikap tidak tahu diri dengan bicara seperti tadi.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, aku bersikap tak tahu diri." gumamku sembari menundukkan kepala.

Aku merasakan tepukan pelan di puncak kepalaku. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga minta maaf, seharusnya aku lebih mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik sebelum pergi jauh."

Aku mendongak menatap Sasuke, dia juga sedang menatapku merasa bersalah. Tidak, dia tak perlu merasa bersalah karena ucapan bodohku.

"Apalagi ketika aku sedang memberikan tumpangan untuk gadis cantik sepertimu, aku seharusnya tidak membuatmu kecewa dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri."

Apa dia bilang? Dia sedang merayuku atau bagaimana? Apa dia orang yang berbeda dengan yang kutemui di lapangan parkir kampus tadi pagi? Seingatku dia bahkan sulit bicara dengan benar tanpa menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Kenapa sekarang dia jadi berani seperti ini?

"Aku akan mencari bantuan, kau tunggu saja di mobil." Sasuke membuka sabuk pengaman dan pintu mobilnya.

Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, aku bersuara, hingga ia menghentikan gerakkannya. "Tapi ini di tengah hutan, dan sejak tadi aku tak melihat satupun kendaraan yang lewat selain kita."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali bicara. "Paling tidak kita harus berusaha. Kita tak mungkin diam dan menunggu disini."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Aku melepaskan sabuk pengamanku.

"Tidak Sakura, ini masih sangat jauh untuk keluar dari hutan. Kau akan kelelahan. Aku akan masuk ke hutan melalui jalan setapak untuk mendapatkan jalan pintas menuju desa terdekat."

"Kalau begitu berarti tidak masalah kan jika aku ikut? Pada akhirnya kau akan mencari jalan pintas dan kita tak perlu kelelahan."

"Kau perlu tetap disini untuk meminta bantuan dari kendaraan yang mungkin akan lewat disini Sakura. Jadi kemungkinan kita untuk memperoleh bantuan akan lebih besar. Lagipula, di sekitar sini masih banyak binatang liar yang berkeliaran, akan beresiko jika kau ikut masuk denganku ke dalam hutan."

"Sudah tahu begitu, tapi kau malah ingin meninggalkanku disini sendirian? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada kumpulan rusa atau beruang yang datang menyerang mobil ini?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya dramatis. Dia sudah kalah sejak mulutnya membongkar kondisi hutan yang masih dihuni binatang liar.

"Kau memang keras kepala." Sasuke keluar dari mobil.

Aku tersenyum dan ikut keluar. Dalam sekejap, hembusan angin malam menembus sweater rajutku dan membuatku menggigil. Sasuke melihatku, ia membuka bagasi belakang dan mengeluarkan tasnya.

"Sekarang sudah bulan oktober, sebaiknya kau mengenakan jaket yang lebih tebal untuk melapisi pakaianmu." Sasuke mengambil sebuah _coat_ cokelat dari dalam ranselnya dan mengenakannya.

Aku meraih jaket dan tas selempangku dari kursi belakang, kemudian mengenakannya dengan cepat. Udara malam ini benar-benar menggigit, aku khawatir aku akan merasa ingin buang air kecil di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Sasuke sudah siap dengan senter di tangannya, ia memberiku satu lalu memastikan pintu mobil terkunci rapat. Sasuke merangkul sebuah ransel ukuran sedang yang sepertinya berisi barang-barang pentingnya.

"Ayo." ajak Sasuke.

Aku mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Hutan ini terlihat cukup aman, ada jalan setapak yang bisa kami lewati. Tetapi pepohonan disini sangat lebat, bahkan sinar bulan sama sekali tidak bisa menembus ke bawah. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun jika tidak ada senter di genggamanku. Beberapa kali kakiku tersandung akar pohon yang menyembul dari balik tanah, dan Sasuke akan memperingatiku untuk berhati-hati setelahnya.

Aku mendengar gemersik suara dedaunan dari arah pukul delapan, aku menoleh cepat sambil menyorotkan lampu senterku ke arah sumber suara. Namun tak ada apapun disana, selain semak-semak. Aku mulai paranoid. Aku menarik-narik lengan _coat_ Sasuke, dan dia menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku." perkataan spontanku membuatku mengutuk diriku berulang kali dalam hati. Kenapa aku selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang ambigu.

Tiba-tiba suara gemerisik yang sama kembali terdengar lebih jelas, kini tepat dari arah belakangku. Aku berjengit dan menghentikan langkahku sambil berputar ke belakang. Aku mengarahkan cahaya senterku ke segala arah, namun tak ada apapun disana. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa sejak tadi aku merasakan hal-hal aneh? Apa Sasuke tidak mendengarnya juga? Tadi itu suaranya jelas sekali, apa hanya aku yang mendengarnya? Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berputar kembali pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak ada disana. Sasuke? Dimana dia? Aku baru saja mengatakan untuk jangan jauh-jauh dariku, tapi kenapa sekarang dia meninggalkanku?

Aku kesal, tapi aku lebih takut saat ini. "Sasuke!" teriakku.  
Suaraku sudah cukup serak karena sejak tadi meneriakkan nama pria Uchiha itu.

Aku berjalan dengan cepat dan berkali-kali tersandung batu atau akar pohon. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari sini segera. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar tangisan anak kecil dari arah pohon di depanku. Oh tidak lagi! Apa itu? Tidak mungkin ada anak manusia di hutan ini apalagi di tengah malam seperti ini bukan? Lantas jika bukan anak manusia, itu suara apa? Aku tak ingin mengeceknya sama sekali, tapi aku harus melewati pohon itu.

Aku menghembuskan napas keras untuk menguatkan hati. Aku telah bersiap untuk lari, namun tiba-tiba sesosok anak kecil keluar dari balik pohon besar itu sambil menangis. Kedua tangannya mengusap-usap matanya yang basah. Dia terlihat normal, tak ada hal yang mencurigakan selain keberadaannya di tempat seperti ini. Aku membaca beberapa doa yang sering diajarkan _kaa-san_ padaku sejak kecil. Begini-begini aku dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang taat beragama, dan aku selalu rutin datang ke kuil setiap akhir pekan.

Kakiku melangkah dalam keragu-raguan menuju anak kecil itu hingga tiba di hadapannya. Aku merasa jarak satu meter ini sudah cukup untuk saat ini, sebelum aku memastikan bahwa anak kecil di hadapanku ini benar-benar aman. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata dia adalah alien atau zombie. Terdengar sedikit konyol memang, tapi setidaknya aku ini warga Tokyo, jadi seluruh dunia akan memaklumi jika aku bicara serius mengenai alien, zombie atau bahkan ultraman.

"Hey dik, sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau tersesat?" tegurku.

Anak itu masih saja menangis dan mengusap-usap wajahnya. Pakaiannya tampak lusuh dan kebesaran. Aku kembali mencoba, "Siapa namamu dik? Mengapa kau bisa berada disini? Dimana orang tuamu?"

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, dan aku menahan napasku sembari berkomat-kamit membaca doa. Aku merasakan adrenalin mulai berpacu dalam tubuhku. Suasana hutan ini begitu mencekam ditambah dengan pengalaman mengerikan yang baru kualami beberapa jam lalu di toilet pom bensin, maka aku tidak dapat mengendalikan pikiranku yang melantur pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin kulihat saat anak itu menampakan wajahnya. Mungkin anak itu akan menyeringai mengerikan dengan gigi rusak yang berwarna kuning busuk? Atau mungkin wajahnya ternyata rusak parah. Semua skenario film horror yang pernah kutonton menyeruak masuk kedalam ingatanku.

Tapi kemudian yang tampak dimataku saat ini adalah wajah polos anak kecil yang ketakutan. Dia manusia, mungkin. Entah mengapa aku masih ragu, paling tidak dia perlu bicara sesuatu agar aku bisa lebih yakin. Maka aku kembali bertanya, "Hey dik, siapa namamu? Apa kau tersesat?"

Dia mengangguk sekali dan bergumam, "Kotaro."

Ah, ternyata namanya Kotaro. Sepertinya dia memang tersesat. Aku berjalan mendekat.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku? Kita akan cari jalan keluar dari sini." ajakku sembari mengulurkan tanganku.

Dia tidak menyambut tanganku, tapi justru mengulurkan kedua tangannya seperti minta di gendong. Aku merasa ragu, tapi aku melirik pada kedua kakinya yang sepertinya mendapat banyak luka karena ranting pohon. Menghembuskan napas berat, maka aku berbalik dan berjongkok agar anak itu dapat naik ke punggungku. Aku merasakan tubuh kecilnya menempel di punggungku dan kedua tangannya memeluk leherku. Aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

Baru beberapa langkah aku merasa anak ini semakin berat saja, padahal sebelumnya tidak seberat ini. Kini aku semakin keberatan dan aku terjatuh. Kotaro ikut terjatuh, tapi suara debaman jatuhnya terdengar aneh, seperti suara karung beras jatuh. Aku menoleh cepat ke arahnya sambil menyorotkan lampu senter ke arahnya, dan mataku sukses membulat sempurna. Hanya kaki besar menjijikan yang tertangkap pandanganku. Aku menaikan cahaya senterku dan yang kulihat benar-benar membuat jantungku seperti akan turun ke kakiku. Di hadapanku berdiri makhluk besar yang mengerikan, mirip troll, tapi bahkan lebih buruk dari itu.

Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh dari tempat itu segera. Cahaya senterku menyorot ke segala arah karena gerakan lariku yang tidak karuan. Inilah yang dinamakan lari seperti dikejar setan. Dan aku benar-benar dikejar setan. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan sebelum ini hingga aku harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini dua kali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari enam jam? Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya tak tentu arah. Aku bahkan tidak menghiraukan goresan-goresan ranting pohon yang melukai wajah maupun tubuhku. Air mataku berurai di wajahku, aku benar-benar ketakutan. Apakah ini karmaku karena aku menipu panitia acara mendaki? Atau apa?

Aku terus berlari hingga menabrak sesuatu yang keras tapi lembut, dan... harum. Tubuhku terjatuh karena tabrakan itu. Aku mendongak dan perasaan lega yang sebelumnya tak pernah kurasakan selama dua puluh tahun hidupku menyeruak masuk dalam hatiku.

Sasuke berdiri menjulang di hadapanku dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus khawatir. Dia berlutut di hadapanku dan menangkup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar dan sedikit kasar. Walau begitu aku menyukai sensasi tangannya yang hangat dan terasa nyaman, ukurannya yang besar dan sedikit kasar justru menunjukan dirinya yang merupakan seorang pria tangguh, membuatku merasa aman.

Sasuke mengusap wajahku yang basah karena air mata, "Sakura! Darimana saja kau? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" bisiknya khawatir.

Aku meringis saat ujung jemarinya menyentuh pipi kananku yang terluka terkena goresan ranting saat berlari tadi. Dia segera menarik tangannya menjauh karena terkejut dengan ringisanku. Tapi aku tidak suka saat sensasi kulitnya menjauh dari kulitku, maka aku melemparkan diriku padanya. Aku memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, tubuh kami menempel sempurna dan aku semakin menekannya hingga kami sama-sama sesak. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya dan menghirup harum tubuhnya dalam-dalam. _Coat_ beludru miliknya benar-benar lembut, membuatku enggan melepaskan diri darinya. Aku mulai sesenggukan di dadanya, kemudian tangan Sasuke mengelus kepalaku berusaha untuk menenangkanku.

"Sakura? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menghilang?"

Aku masih enggan menjawab, tapi aku berusaha menghentikan sedu sedanku. Sasuke dengan sabar menungguku untuk tenang dan siap bicara. Aku menarik napas panjang dan mulai menceritakan apa yang kualami beberapa waktu lalu. Aku mengamati ekspresi Sasuke, dia kembali membuatku terkejut. Kupikir dia akan menertawaiku dan menganggap bahwa aku berhalusinasi, begitulah biasanya pria brengsek bereaksi terhadap hal seperti ini. Tapi Sasuke bukan pria brengsek. Dia menghargaiku dan percaya padaku. Dia melihat keadaanku dan mempertimbangkannya, dia tahu aku berkata benar.

Wajahnya terlihat berpikir sejenak, kupikir dia akan berusaha membuatku tenang dengan mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan, tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika tidak membuatku terkejut. Pria ini _limited edition_ , cara pikirnya tidak pasaran. Wajahnya yang tampan dan sikapnya yang _gentle_ adalah nilai _plus_ lain.

"Makhluk itu adalah Konaki Jiji." Suara rendah Sasuke terdengar di telingku.

Aku menarik diri dari pelukannya untuk menatap pria Uchiha itu dengan wajah bodoh. _"Nani?"_ tanyaku dalam suara bisikkan.

"Konaki Jiji merupakan makhluk kecil yang jahat, yang bersembunyi di pegunungan terpencil jepang. Biasanya dia memang melakukan apa yang telah dilakukannya padamu untuk mengganggu manusia yang berada di wilayahnya." tutur Sasuke.

Aku melongo menatapnya, tapi dia justru tersenyum manis padaku sambil menepukkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepalaku, "Aku membacanya di buku. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Sebaiknya kau berjalan di sampingku agar tidak hilang lagi." Sasuke menyeretku untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan sebelah tangannya lagi menggenggam senter, begitupun denganku. Kakiku tersandung akar pohon lagi tapi sebelum jatuh mencium tanah, Sasuke menarik tanganku ke arahnya. Aku kembali berada dalam pelukannya yang nyaman dan harum, tapi kemudian Sasuke mendorongku untuk kembali berdiri tegak.

"Perhatikan langkahmu Sakura." Sasuke mengingatkan.

Kami berjalan mengikuti jalur jalan setapak. Aku merasakan sebuah tiupan di telinga kananku, namun ketika aku berbalik, tak ada apapun selain udara kosong. Aku merasakan tetesan air mengenai hidungku, kemudian tiba-tiba tetesan itu bertambah banyak.

"Sasuke, gerimis." aku menarik-narik lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarikku untuk berteduh di bawah pohon besar terdekat. Hujan semakin lebat, dan aku mulai menggigil. Sasuke membuka _coat_ cokelat miliknya dan memakaikannya di kepalaku.

"Sasuke, kau akan kedinginan!" aku baru saja hendak melepaskan _coat_ -nya dari kepalaku namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Aku laki-laki Sakura, daya tahan tubuhku lebih kuat darimu." Sasuke menatapku berusaha meyakinkanku.

Saat mengalihkan pandangannya, mata Sasuke memicing menatap kejauhan.

"Sakura, kau lihat disana?" Sasuke menunjuk suatu tempat di arah pukul satu dari tempat kami.

Aku memicingkan mata dan menangkap pemandangan gubuk tua di tengah hutan.

"Ada bangunan yang bisa kita jadikan tempat berteduh, kita sebaiknya kesana sebelum pakaianmu benar-benar basah sepenuhnya." Sasuke menarik tanganku untuk berlari ke arah bangunan itu.

Dengan susah payah aku menyamakan langkah besar Sasuke dan melompati tiap akar pohon yang menyembul di tanah. Sasuke segera membawaku masuk ke dalam gubuk tua itu tanpa permisi. Tapi gubuk ini memang sudah pasti tidak berpenghuni, jadi tak ada gunanya mengetuk atau mengucap salam.

Di dalam tidak sedingin di luar tentu saja, tapi debu di sekitarnya membuatku bersin-bersin. Sasuke menatapku khawatir.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja jika berada di tempat berdebu seperti ini, aku akan bersin-bersin.. haaatsyyiii...! Maaf."

"Tapi jika kita menunggu di luar, kau akan menggigil." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya begitu juga denganku.

Tak ada perabotan apapun disini selain sebuah lemari tua yang sudah lapuk dan tiga buah kursi kayu berdebu. Ada sebuah pintu reyot di sisi ruangan, sepertinya menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan lain. Aku kembali bersin.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika kau menunggu sebentar di luar, aku akan membersihkan ruangan ini sebentar agar kau tidak bersin lagi." tawar Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak tidak Sasuke! Aku merasa tidak enak padamu. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku, biar begini saja." tolakku.

"Keluarlah Sakura." Sasuke memandangku tegas. Ini bukan lagi permintaan, tapi perintah.

Aku menghela napas kalah dan berjalan keluar sambil menutup hidung dengan _coat_ Sasuke. Aku baru sadar bahwa ini milik Sasuke setelah aku menghirupnya dalam-dalam, aroma Sasuke sangat menyegarkan. Aku jadi teringat saat berada dalam pelukannya. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil melamun hingga tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah berada di hadapanku dan wajahnya hanya berjarak lima sentimeter dari wajahku.

"KYAAAAA..." aku melangkah mundur karena terlalu terkejut.

Sasuke terkekeh dan aku merasakan panas menjalar di sepanjang pipi hingga telingaku.

"Hujan-hujan seperti ini kau melamunkan apa eh?" goda Sasuke lengkap dengan seringai _sexy-_ nya.

"TIDAK ADA!" sahutku spontan.

"Perilakumu menunjukan sebaliknya nona." Sasuke tersenyum miring padaku.

Aku menundukkan wajahku berusaha untuk menutupi wajahku yang bersemu. Lalu lengan Sasuke merangkul bahuku. "Ayo masuk, debunya sudah tidak separah tadi."

Aku menatap ruangan yang lebih jelas sekarang. Sasuke telah memasang lilin di sebuah meja kecil di tengah ruangan yang sebelumnya tidak kulihat karena gelap.

"Darimana kau dapat lilin?"

"Aku membawanya di ranselku." sahut Sasuke cepat.

Sasuke melepas kaos putihnya hingga kini bertelanjang dada. Ya Tuhan aku baru mengenalnya kemarin, tapi aku sudah dua kali melihat tubuh bagian atasnya tanpa sehelai benang. Tubuh Sasuke sangat indah dan bisa menciptakan fantasi liar dalam kepala gadis manapun. Sial, pasti wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang ini. Sasuke kemudian memeras kaosnya hingga air hujan yang terserap kaosnya keluar dan jatuh ke lantai tanah. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Dia memandangi tubuhku dari atas hingga bawah, perutku seketika terasa melilit merasakan tatapannya. Apa yang pria ini pikirkan?

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, aku meneguk ludahku kasar. Jantungku berdebar keras hingga terasa sakit. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada kening dan pipiku.

"Sakura, bajumu sangat basah. Sebaiknya kau lepaskan saja, kau bisa sakit jika terus mengenakan pakaian basah seperti ini."

Apa dia bilang? Lalu aku harus telanjang begitu? _"Na-Nani?"_ bagus, sekarang aku yang gagap.

"Kau tak membawa pakaian di tas-mu?" Sasuke menunjuk tas selempangku dengan telunjuknya, dan aku menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya aku membawa satu kemeja di ransel, tapi sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya." Sasuke berbalik dan mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja biru muda yang hampir mendekati putih, lalu mengulurkannya padaku.

"Kau serius Sasuke?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda Sakura?"

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau keluar sebentar?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke berbalik keluar.

"Jangan mengintip." ancamku.

Sasuke hanya menoleh sebentar sambil menyeringai, lalu kembali pergi. Aku melepaskan semua pakaianku, lalu tersadar saat kini aku hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamku. Aku melakukan semua ini agar tidak sakit, tapi jika aku tetap menggunakan pakaian dalamku itu semua akan percuma.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku menyuruh Sasuke masuk kembali. Dia masuk sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu berhenti di saat melihatku. Matanya menatap pada dadaku. Aku langsung menyilangkan lenganku untuk menutupinya. Sial, seharusnya aku tak melepas bra-ku. Kupikir dia takkan menyadarinya.

"Sakura, kau..." suara Sasuke terdengar serak.

"Aku melepasnya agar tidak sakit." aku bicara sambil menundukkan kepalaku karena malu.

Sasuke tertawa canggung, "Tidak masalah, aku akan menjaga mataku."

Wajahku kembali memanas, tapi aku tetap menghembuskan napas lega. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama setelah Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Tapi aku akan sedikit kesulitan untuk menjaga pikiranku tanpa memikirkan bahwa kemejaku telah begitu beruntung bisa membalut tubuhmu." Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa melihatku.

Astaga. Bisakah aku melewati malam ini tanpa berakhir dengan celana dalamku yang basah? Bukan karena air hujan tentunya.

Kami duduk diam sambil memandangi hujan dari dalam. Sasuke melirikku yang sedang duduk dengan kedua paha merapat dan pinggul yang tak hentinya bergoyang. Dia pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak, jadi aku mulai menjelaskan sebelum ia bertanya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." gumamku

"Apa? Tapi kau baru saja ke toilet sekitar empat jam yang lalu."

"Kau bisa lihat sekarang sedang hujan dan udara dingin sekali, wajar jika aku ingin buang air kecil lebih sering!" semburku tak terima.

Sasuke mendengus dan berpikir sejenak dan menatapku dengan wajah sedikit merona. "Kalau begitu lakukanlah di balik pintu itu." Sasuke menunjuk satu-satunya pintu lain di ruangan ini selain pintu masuk.

Aku menatapnya horror. Kau gila?! Memangnya disana toilet?

"Kenapa kau tidak coba cek saja?" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Kenapa dia jadi menyebalkan dan tidak manis seperti sebelumnya?!

"Kalaupun itu toilet, aku tak mau menggunakannya!" kataku keras kepala.

"Itu terserah padamu." sahut Sasuke tak acuh.

Pada akhirnya aku menuruti sarannya untuk masuk kesana, karena sudah tidak tahan lagi menampung air seni di kandung kemihku.

"Hujannya sudah reda, kita akan pergi dari sini setelah kau selesai dengan urusanmu." kata Sasuke sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dan kembali mengenakan kaos putihnya.

Baru saja aku akan membuka pintu, Sasuke kembali memanggilku. "Sakura."

Aku menoleh padanya, dan sebuah _jeans_ melayang ke arahku. Aku menangkapnya, ternyata itu _jeans_ milikku.

"Sudah tidak terlalu basah. Pakailah, kau tak mungkin berkeliaran di hutan hanya dengan kemejaku saja kan?" Sasuke tidak bermaksud menggodaku. Aku tahu itu. Tapi rasanya sama saja seperti dia memang menggodaku.

Aku akhirnya masuk ke ruangan itu dengan sebuah lilin di tanganku. Ternyata ini memang bukan toilet, tempat ini terlihat seperti kamar. Tak ada apapun disini selain kerangka ranjang reyot tanpa kasur di sudut ruangan. Ada sebuah jendela berukuran sedang di atas kepala ranjang yang menghadap ke pintu. Dari jendela terlihat hujan memang sudah reda, namun kilat masih sesekali menyambar. Kandung kemihku berteriak semakin kencang minta di keluarkan. Dengan terpaksa aku berjongkok di sudut ruangan dan membuang air seniku disana. Lega sekali rasanya. Aku mengeluarkan tissue basah dari tas-ku untuk membersihkan tangan dan bagian tubuhku yang lainnya.

Aku baru saja hendak mengancingi jeans-ku saat merasakan ada yang memandangiku sejak tadi. Entah bagaimana bulu kudukku meremang, tapi aku menepis pikiran lain. Atau mungkinkah Sasuke mengintipku buang air kecil?! Aku segera menoleh ke arah jendela dan apa yang kutangkap oleh kedua indera pengelihatanku sungguh membuatku hampir serangan jantung jika saja aku punya penyakit itu.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N : Trick Or Treat? :3**

 **Thanks banget ya untuk yang udah berkenan review dan nungguin kelanjutannya…**

 **Karena malam ini Halloween, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk posting aja deh :D**

 **Beribu maaf atas kelambatan update. Biasa, alasan klise… urusan RL dan lain-lain. Dan terutama, karena akhir-akhir ini saya lagi kena J-Dorama Fever, wkwk… jadinya kesibukan nonton deh.**

 **Walaupun telat banget, tapi saya cuma mau bilang kalo "Bloody Monday" itu keren abiz! Recommended banget buat yang mungkin belum pernah nonton. Cobain nonton deh :3**

 **Soal rating, saya ga akan bikin yang aneh-aneh deh kayaknya. Jadi saya tetap akan memasukkannya dalam kategori T. Batasannya ada lah, bahkan chapter kemaren aja ga ada yang sampe grepe-grepe kan? xD Sentuhannya hanya sebatas saling mengobati.**

 **Thanks to :** **Akiko Asami, Amel Pinkerzz, DaunIlalangKuning, Greentea Kim,Harayuki, Jun30, Moccaron, Niayuki, Ranindri, Sasha Shibane, Alifiatiasrizqi, Alisialinet, Ferrish0407, Luhannieka, Ochi's, Sqchn, Harayuki, Hijau, MiyuHaruno, Nakashima Rie, PIYORIN, Siswa, alisialinet, starlightcaster, uitachan, williewillydoo, NdaYamada, Khoerun904, zarachan, Guest, enchaNM, Lover1, Nia334, Tak punya akun, DeShadyLady, LVenge, ichzan, AgerAger03, Kiirach, Hanawa Suchiwa, Bosan Hidup, and** _ **silent reader.**_

 _ **Druella Wood**_


End file.
